borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pearlescents crawmerax of armory?
what is better for farming for pearlescents. crawmerax or armory run? edit: how do i change the title i just realized u put an f instead of an rReddragon3999 15:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I would have to say Crawmerax. Only beacause i have never found a pearl in the ArmoryGhdht369 15:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Its a coin flip. I have personally only ever found one Pearl. in the armory but dont farm it that often, i prefer to farm Craw. There have been others here that have found several to many Pearls from the armory so my advice is to pick the one you like best and stick with it and eventually you should find one. Remember that the more players there are the better the chance to find good to rare loot, so if you dont play online try a splitscreen game solo and that should help a little.Veggienater 15:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I have found 5 pearls since the new patch. 2 i found on the same day in the armoury, in the wall of shielded cells. the others i got from crawmerax, 2 of them in the same drop. I would say that it's 50/50 between the two.Beware the clap 18:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I have found about double the number of pealrescents in the armory compared with Craw, however a significantly larger portion of those were of rather lower quality or level than what I found off Craw. 06:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Another question when you guys found all of the pearlescents did you go solo or in a group? because i have been going solo due to none of my friends either dont play borderlands anymore or just didnt like the game. Reddragon3999 18:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : My armory runs i primarily do split screen, so i can re-enter repeatedly(my other char was a siren with +2FRI). My craw runs i do solo. my pearl count is 2 armoury, 4 crawmerax. Beware the clap 19:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : I do all my farming in splitscreen. If you can kill Craw solo then just leave the second character at the entrence of Craws lair and kill him with your favorite character collect what loot you want and exit to the fathoms with the second character. This cuts down on the exiting time alot. Then just reenter to kill Craw again. I have gotten to the point that i can kill Craw about 10-12 times (offline, always with a siren and +2 fri com and rotating the other four for the second character), dropping the loot in a different spot each time to sort thru the piles each time with almost no overlap, making searching the piles easier. I have managed to find 10-11 average quality pearls myself but that is in about 500 or so kills on Craw. I have only found 1 pearl in the armory but have only done about 100 or fewer runs there. Veggienater 21:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) on xbox can i do split screen with same account but different characters because i want weapons on both my siren and hunter classes. other than that i would have to go through with my brothers account on. Reddragon3999 22:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : I use a second xbox profile on controller 2(i don't think that both characters can be on the same profile). Which ever profile's story line you want to use needs to start the game and select split screen. Hope this helps.Beware the clap 22:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : You can use your brothers account or you can create a 3rd account just for farming and duping. Like BtC said just start the game with the prfile you want to host the splitscreen game and then farm away. As i said you can also use that account for offline duping and trading guns from one of your main profile characters to another if you so desire.Veggienater 22:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ya i guess il just use my brothers account to help increase loot value. i just wish he was siren or hunter so i could give him a class mod to increase find rare items. thanks for the help everyone.Reddragon3999 02:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC)